


smoke and mirrors

by captainegg



Series: Smutember 2020 [6]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Smutember 2020, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Henry owns a blue suit that drives Alex crazy and Henry thinks that the baby blue tie just looks too good around Alex's wrists.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Smutember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217
Collections: Smutember 2020





	smoke and mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Some more RWRB because these boys have the best dynamic ever and I had way too much fun writing this 🌈
> 
> Kind of a sequel to [Paris Nights / New York Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155510). But there’s no need to read the other one beforehand to understand and enjoy this one but feel free to do so anyway ✨
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Written for [Smutember 2020](https://smutember.tumblr.com/) \- Day 9: Fantasy

Alex is back in England and conveniently gets to stay with Henry. It did take a little convincing on both sides to make it all happen but in the end, Alex finds himself sprawled out on Henry’s bed on a Friday evening.

He feels all bubbly and happy, unable to remain still for long. His right foot dangles from the bed and Alex bobs it up and down to the beat of an unknown melody.

He hasn’t seen Henry yet but Shaan had told him to wait in Henry’s room. And after a quick shower, Alex did just that.

He has been staring at the ceiling for what feels like an eternity when the door finally opens and Henry steps inside. Alex sits up and what he sees makes his head spin. 

Henry wears a full three-piece-suit but not any old suit. It’s Alex’s favourite. It’s blue and matches Henry’s eyes so well like it was just made for him. Which it probably is but Alex is too busy staring to think about that. Underneath it, Henry wears a white dress shirt, topping it off with a light blue tie.

Henry comes to a halt in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets, grinning. He leans forward on his heels a little, blonde hair framing his pretty face. His hair looks longer than Alex remembers it being but he looks devilishly good and Alex feels the strong urge to bury his hands in it and tug on it so he doesn’t mind it at all.

What he does mind, however, is the fact that Henry has the audacity to turn up in a full-on suit unannounced while Alex wears jeans and a shirt. He definitely feels underdressed now. And he’s also _very_ turned on. 

Henry raises an eyebrow and leans forward a little more, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. Alex swallows hard.

“What’s wrong, love? Not excited to see me?” Henry teases, his voice thick with his pretentious British accent. It's the hottest thing Alex has ever heard.

Alex rolls his eyes and groans. Then he catapults himself off of the bed and strides over to where Henry is standing and crashes his body against Henry’s. They stumble backwards until Henry’s back hits the wall, a soft gasp escapes his lips.

Alex glares up at Henry and then kisses him, bringing his hands up to lace his fingers into Henry’s soft hair. Henry’s body is warm against his own and his kisses taste like sunshine and coffee.

Henry wraps his arms around Alex and pulls him closer. Alex shoves his right leg between Henry’s legs and probably does so with more force than necessary but he just wants to be as close to Henry as possible.

They kiss until Alex can’t think straight anymore and Henry is the only one he can think about, the only one he wants to think about. 

The kiss ends when Henry pulls back, his lips plump and red, his eyes heavy with lust. 

Alex leans forward, chasing after his lips but Henry has other plans. His fingers wrap around Alex’s chin and hold him in place, fixing him with his gaze. “That's more like it,” he rasps. His voice hits Alex like a truck. It’s hot and heavy, raw and deep.

Alex’s knees go weak and if it isn't for Henry’s stable hand on his hips he might be nothing more than a hopeless puddle on the floor. 

“The suit,” Alex manages to croak, helplessly.

Henry smiles and flicks his thumb over Alex’s lower lip. “Do you like it?” he asks matter of factly.

Alex intents to groan and roll his eyes, pretending to be annoyed but he can’t because fuck yes, he likes that god-forbidden suit.

Henry raises an eyebrow and his smile turns into a sly grin. Alex feels the strong urge to press his lips against the upturned corner of Henry’s lips.

He wants to give an actual answer because he might be awestruck but he’s not stupid. “Yeah,” is all that comes out of his mouth in the end. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth and his chest seems impossibly tight and the way Henry looks at him only makes it worse. 

Henry finally decides to put Alex out of his misery and kisses him again before brushing his lips over Alex’s cheekbone until his lips reach his ear. “Ready to get freaky, Mr President?”

And Alex really shouldn’t be turned on by this. His mother is the _actual president_ after all but he undoubtedly is incredibly turned on. 

“Yes, Your Highness,” he replies. His voice sounds hot and deep and otherworldly and absolutely not like his own but Alex doesn’t have much time to think about it much more because Henry kisses him again and time stands still.

His fingers fumble with the buttons on Henry’s suit jacket, desperate to get Henry naked and Alex’s hands all over the prince but Henry seems to have something else in mind. 

He swiftly turns them around, pinning Alex to the wall, holding his wrists in place slightly above his head. Alex’s cock twitches so hard, he fears for a second that he might pass out due to oxygen and blood shortage in his brain but then Henry crashes their lips together in another bruising kiss, sending Alex's heart pumping and blood rushing. He gasps against Henry's lips, his touch too intense on Alx's skin.

Henry slowly loosens his grip around Alex’s wrists but doesn’t let go completely and Alex doesn’t want him to let go at all. But when Henry eventually does let go, Alex whimpers against his own will and wishes for his hands to return. Henry seems to notice and huffs amusedly.

His fingers take hold of Alex’s chin again and tilt his head upward until their eyes meet.

Alex swallows. He can feel the heat crawl up to his cheeks but he doesn’t dare to look away. 

“I need you to do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand? Otherwise, I might have to punish you.” 

The words go straight to Alex’s cock. “Punishment sounds good,” he slurs with a sloppy grin and Henry seems to take that as a yes because his lips are on Alex’s again and the world stops spinning.

Alex doesn’t think about anything at that moment and he’s pretty sure that he can’t think at all right now. Which isn’t too awful because Henry's seems to do enough thinking for the both of them.

He can feel Henry’s hard cock pressing against his leg and Alex plans on making a snarky comment about being excited and keys inside of pockets but words suddenly stop existing.

Henry orders him to his knees and Alex happily complies, watching eagerly as Henry unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. Alex moans at the sight of it and parts his lips, ready to take Henry in but Henry holds him back, his long fingers lacing themselves into his brown hair. “Not yet,” he says.

Henry leans forward a little, cupping Alex’s jaw and thumbing over his lower lip.

Alex shivers, his eyes fluttering shut. Henry smiles. “Good boy.” He strokes himself lazily before gesturing for Alex to keep going.

Alex leans forward, wraps his hands around Henry’s shaft and places a light kiss on the tip, tasting the salty precum there. Henry’s fingers are still in his hair and gently guide his lips over his tip and down the shaft.

It’s slow at first, Alex drags his lips over the velvety skin of Henry’s cock and presses his tongue tightly against it, taking his sweet time, tasting Henry.

Alex places his hands on Henry’s thighs to steady himself, curling his fingers into the fabric of his dressing pants.

Once Alex is accustomed to having Henry’s cock in his mouth, he loosens his jaw and opens his mouth up wider, taking Henry in deeper.

He can feel tears dwell in his eyes but he keeps going.

Henry thrusts his hips forward and Alex almost gags. He might not like to admit it but it turns him on a little. He likes to be used by Henry so he holds still and lets the prince fuck his mouth.

He tries to keep his eyes open and fixed on Henry’s face but Henry’s gaze is too intense for Alex to handle. Involuntarily, he shivers.

He is hard, his cock presses desperately against his jeans. Alex brings one hand down and presses it against his groin.

The friction feels heavenly but he quickly finds himself wanting more. He wants Henry to touch him, to kiss him, to fuck him. He moans and his fingers on Henry’s thigh dig into the stale muscle of his thigh.

Henry suddenly pulls away and Alex finds himself chasing after his cock but Henry cups his chin with his fingers and turns Alex’s face to the side. Across from them, leaning against the wall stands a mirror.

Alex can see himself on his knees, lips swollen and eyes glossy from sucking Henry’s cock. His hair is a mess, cheeks hot with a crimson blush. He blinks slowly and his reflection blinks back. 

Henry thumbs over his lower lip, meeting his gaze in their shared reflection. “Look at you,” he purrs with a crooked smile.

Alex’s cock twitches violently. “Henry,” he manages to croak, turning his head back to the actual Henry. His tongue darts out and he licks over Henry’s thumb still heavy on his lower lip.

Henry’s smile turns into a grin when he pushes his thumb between Alex’s lips and lets it slide over his tongue. Alex sucks on Henry’s finger, twirling his tongue around it. He wants to close his eyes, wants to shy away but the look in Henry’s eyes is wild, almost feral, and Alex wants to drink it all up, bathe in it.

Henry withdraws his thumb and brings it up to his own mouth.

Alex watches mesmerized as Henry’s lips trace over his thumb and then darts his tongue out to lick at it. Alex shivers, impatiently wiggling. He could watch Henry for hours but he’s starting to get quite desperate.

Henry finally gestures for Alex to get up. 

Alex scrambles to his feet, his cock visibly outlined against the fabric of his jeans and before Henry can tell him what to do next, Alex crashes against him and kisses him. Henry’s lips are smooth and hot.

Henry places his hands on Alex’s hips and guides him around his bedroom without breaking the kiss. Alex bumps against the bed with his calves, clinging onto Henry to stop himself from tumbling over. Henry gently guides him down and crawls on top of him.

Alex’s eyes almost roll back in his head at the sight of Henry on top of him.

The blue suit clings tightly to Henry’s frame, the first buttons of his shirt are already undone, exposing the smooth skin and blond hair underneath. His hair is a little messy and a few strands fall into his gorgeous blue eyes. Alex feels like he's staring into the ocean. Henry's smile is crooked, his lips kiss-swollen and glossy from making out.

Alex swallows and props himself up on his forearms. He can feel Henry’s hot breath on his skin and it sends electrifying shivers down his spine. He bucks his hips up but Henry is quick and pins his hips down, careful not to cause any friction above Alex’s groin.

Alex groans and lets his head fall back, exposing his neck and Henry darts forward, latching his lips onto the tanned skin there, placing open-mouthed kisses above his pulse point.

Alex whimpers, his eyes fluttering shut.

His insides are burning and his mind is hazy but Henry is above him and undresses him slowly, peeling his clothing off of him at an unsettling slowness. Henry still wears his suit and it’s probably the hottest thing Alex has ever seen.

Henry gives him a peck on the lips before he pulls away and gets off the bed. Alex watches as Henry walks over to where the mirror leans against the wall, picks it up and carries it over to the bed, placing it at the foot end.

Alex looks at his reflection again, his eyes wandering over the outline of his muscles down his body to his cock. He is embarrassingly hard, the tip wet with precum.

“You wanted me to fuck you in my suit and never said anything about mirrors but I think it might be a nice addition,” Henry says and crawls back onto the bed with Alex. 

Alex, too busy staring at Henry, only nods. “Yeah,” is the only thing he manages to mumble between kisses.

With a smile, Henry takes hold of Alex and flips him around onto his hands and knees.

They face the mirror now and Alex watches mesmerized as Henry places light kisses down his spine and traces the soft curve of his arse. Alex shudders and pushes himself against Henry.

Henry withdraws himself again and Alex watches in the mirror as Henry pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand. He tosses them on the bed and starts to loosen his tie.

Alex looks over his shoulder and his eyes follow Henry’s long fingers as they lace around his tie and slowly pull it off of his neck.

A breath hitches in his throat as their eyes meet, driftwood in a deep-blue ocean.

Henry grins and holds the tie up with a wink. “Ready?” Henry asks. Alex nods frantically.

He lets himself flop down onto his chest and crosses his arms behind his back. His eyes meet Henry’s in the mirror, the angle is a little awkward but Alex doesn't dare to move. Henry traces over Alex’s wrists, carefully tying him up. The fabric of the tie is smooth and soft against his wrists.

Henry sits back, his right hand resting on Alex’s lower back and the other one on his calf. “Light blue looks really good on you,” he teases, dragging his left index finger up Alex’s calf and thigh up to his arse.

He grabs the bottle of lube, squeezes some of it onto his fingers and then brings them up to Alex’s hole. Alex groans and pushes himself back and against Henry’s fingers. The sensation is phenomenal and Alex is surprised he doesn’t come instantly.

His cock hangs heavy between his legs. He whimpers when Henry teases the first finger inside. It has been a while but Alex is eager, pushing himself down on Henry’s finger and quickly demanding a second one.

Henry fingers him open, pulling his fingers out almost completely before pushing them back inside, curling them to brush against Alex’s prostate.

Alex has his eyes glued on the mirror, lips parted, moaning quietly. He watches lust, desire and concentration flicker over Henry’s face, his blue eyes are dark like the night.

Henry bites his lower lip and when he catches Alex staring, he brings his tongue out and slowly licks over his lip. Alex can feel his stomach flip.

Henry now pushes a third finger inside and Alex wants to reach for his cock but can't, his hands still tied behind his back.

Instead, he brings his hips down a little lower, pushing himself deeper onto Henry’s long fingers and searching friction against the bedsheets below him. Henry hums and comes to a halt, allowing Alex to fuck himself onto his fingers at his own pace.

Alex’s eyes flutter shut with a soft moan.

“Henry,” he whispers. “Yes, love?” Henry’s voice set his skin aflame, insides painfully tightening. “I want you,” Alex blurts and he can feel his face flush red, the heat creeping from his chest and neck up to the tip of his ears.

Henry smiles and places a kiss on Alex’s lower back before withdrawing his fingers. Alex can hear him tear open the condom.

Henry is behind him again, lining himself up. He holds his cock with one hand and steadies himself on Alex with the other.

His tip nudges at Alex’s hole and when he slowly sinks inside, Alex almost starts crying, his eyes dangerously watering. He forces himself to keep his eyes open and fixed on the mirror in front of him.

He watches Henry closely as he sinks in further and starts to fuck him, mesmerized by his soft expression, his lustful eyes and his skilled movements. His hair bounces around his face with every thrust, the fabric of the suit brushing against Alex's skin, the fabric rustling softly.

His skin is on fire and his insides are boiling. Alex tries to think, tries to come up with something he could say or moan or whimper but nothing exists inside of him but Henry.

After today, Alex is pretty sure that the image of Henry kneeling behind him and fucking him while wearing this god-damn suit will forever be burned into his memory.

Henry meets his gaze with a grin. “Enjoying the show?” Alex rolls his eyes which Henry reciprocates with a deep thrust. Alex cries out and buries his face in the bedsheets, thrusting his hips back to meet Henry’s.

The fabric of Henry’s suit brushes against his sensitive thighs and Alex feels his leg quiver. His shoulders slowly start to hurt from the strain of his arms but he doesn’t care, even finds himself enjoying it. Henry towering above him and fucking him is just too good, Alex wishes for it to never stop. 

He locks eyes with Henry again, wanting to mesmerize the curve of his nose, the way his tongue peeks out between his lips, the furrowing of his eyebrows.

Henry drags his large hand up Alex’s back, lacing his fingers into his hair and pulls his head up a little until he can slot his clothed chest against Alex’s back and sucking his earlobe into his mouth. “Look at you,” Henry purrs, his hands roaming over Alex's upper body, inches away from his desperate cock.

Alex whimpers. He catches Henry’s lips in a neck twisting kiss. “Please, touch me,” he begs.

Henry hums and places a soft kiss on Alex’s shoulder blade and wraps his right hand around Alex’s cock, the left sprawled over his stomach. His fingers are hot and heavy and even though Alex wants it to last forever, he suddenly comes with a violent shudder, his eyes squeezed shut.

Henry strokes him through his orgasm, his hips moving against his own will, chasing after his own orgasm. The sound his hips make against Alex's arse is deafening. 

When he comes, Alex can hear Henry moan into his hear. It’s deep and husky and everything Alex would like to hear for the rest of his life.

Afterwards, they lay in bed together. Henry still wears most of his suit, the buttons of his shirt are completely undone and Alex traces over the soft hair there.

“You should wear that suit more often,” Alex says after a while, still breathless. Henry laughs. “I probably should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 💛
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🌻


End file.
